Nigou, Nigou, dan Nigou
by ZenThorianum
Summary: Berapa ekor anjing yang kini berada di apartemen AkaKuro? Daripada apartemen, tempat tinggal mereka lebih pantas disebut rumah penampungan anjing. Lantas apakah Akashi tidak protes karena berisik atau sebagainya?/warning: yaoi, bondage/Sequel "Jangan Ada Nigou di Antara Kita"


"Perkenalkan, aku Tetsuya Sangou"

Kuroko berbicara dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti hewan sambil mengangkat satu kaki depan Sangou dan menggerakkannya seperti gerakan memberi lambaian tangan kepada Akashi.

Kini di hadapan Akashi, Kuroko membawa seekor anjing _Pomerania._ Namun Akashi heran, biasanya anjing jenis ini bermata hitam atau coklat gelap tapi kenapa ini bermata biru?

"Kuroko, kau menemukan anjing ini dimana? Lalu ini jenis _pomerania_ 'kan? Tapi warna matanya biru. Seperti anjing milik Reo"

Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membawa anjing tersebut. Sepertinya anjing ini merupakan anjing yang hilang, namun sebaiknya ia merawat anjing tersebut di rumahnya sampai pemiliknya datang menjemput anjing ini.

"Aku menemukan anjing ini di kardus yang tergeletak di samping kombini"

"Sebaiknya aku menelpon Reo dulu. Kau urus dulu saja makhluk ini"

Akashi menelepon Hayama sementara Kuroko mengurus anjing-anjingnya. Nigou dan Sangou. Atau bukan Sangou jika memang anjing ini memang memiliki tuan. Tapi jika Sangou memiliki tuan, mengapa tuannya membuang Sangou?

"Reo akan segera kesini untuk memastikan apakah Sangou adalah anjingnya yang hilang tadi pagi"

"Tapi Sei-kun, tadi aku melihat anjing ini di dalam kardus. Jelas-jelas kalau anjing ini dibuang oleh majikannya"

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu Reo dulu"

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.15 namun Mibuchi yang ditunggu kehadirannya belum juga datang.

Akashi, Kuroko, dan anjing-anjing peliharaannya sedang berkumpul di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi. Kuroko tidur di paha Akashi karena lelah seharian berwisata dengan murid-muridnya. Akashi mengusap helaian surai biru muda Kuroko yang memeluk anjing-anjingnya. Ironis memang, namun Kuroko nampak terlihat lucu dengan anjing-anjing di pangkuannya. Kuroko memang terlihat lucu dalam keadaan seperti apapun.

Tak lama Mibuchi datang. Akashi enggan membukakan pintu karena kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Namun Kuroko tiba-tiba bangun dan pindah untuk tidur di kamar sedangkan anjing-anjingnya tidur di karpet ruang tengah sehingga Akashi tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membangunkan Kuroko.

"Reo, apa anjing _pom_ yang berbulu abu-abu dan bermata biru ini milikmu yang hilang?"

"Coba aku lihat sebentar"

Mibuchi memeriksa anjing tersebut apakah anjing tersebut memang benar anjingnya atau tidak. Ia memeriksa kaki-kaki anjing tersebut dan ia menaruh anjing tersebut di bawah.

"Baby, tanganmu"

 **GUK!**

Anjing tersebut memberikan tangannya kepada Mibuchi. Anjing ini benar-benar anjing milik Mibuchi.

"Ini memang benar anjing milikku. Ei-chan membuangnya tadi pagi karena menurutnya anjing ini berisik sekali di rumah. Terima kasih Sei-chan"

"Berterima kasihlah pada Tetsuya. Ia yang memungut dan merawat anjing ini, tapi ia sudah tidur. Ia sangat kelelahan"

"Sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada Tecchan yah"

"Baiklah"

Mibuchi pamit pulang dan segera meninggalkan apartemen Akashi. Si tuan rumah mengunci pintu dan segera bergabung dengan Kuroko di kamar. Akashi memeluk Kuroko dan memejamkan matanya. Akashi membuka kedua matanya sebentar hanya untuk mengecup dahi Kuroko. Apakah Kuroko bermimpi indah? Semoga saja. Tapi kalau Akashi, ia selalu bermimpi indah ketika tidur dengan mendekap tubuh Kuroko.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Akashi masih libur, dan Kuroko juga libur. Sinar-sinar matahari mengintip dua insan yang masih mendekap satu sama lain dalam kehangatan. Si surai biru membuka kedua bola mata ceruleannya. Matanya menyipit karena cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya. Kuroko melihat pria di sampingnya yang sudah bangun terlebih dahulu. Bukannya membangunkan Kuroko, Akashi malah memandangi Kuroko.

"Ohayou, my sleeping beauty"

 **CUPP**

Akashi memberikan ciuman selamat pagi kepada Kuroko. Ciuman yang didominasi oleh Akashi tersebut tidak dibalas oleh Kuroko, ia hanya pasif menerima saja. Akashi menyudahi ciumannya. Nyawa Kuroko masih beberapa persen saja. Hal seperti ini sudah biasa bagi mereka, Kuroko sudah kebal.

"Aku bukan sleeping beauty Sei-kun, lagipula pangeran macam apa yang mencium sleeping beauty setelah ia bangun tidur"

"Jadi aku pangeran?"

"Kalau pangeran mesum sih iya"

"Kau sleeping beauty?"

"Dengan bed hair ku yang semakin parah apa pantas aku disebut sleeping beauty?"

"Ini dongeng?"

"Bukan. Ini kenyataan"

"Karena ini kenyataan jadi tak masalah bukan?"

"Sudahlah Sei-kun, kepalaku masih pusing"

"Hehe. Baiklah akan kubuatkan kau teh hangat supaya badanmu segar, kau ke cuci muka dulu sana. Aku yang akan membuatkan sarapan, aku tidak menerima penolakan"

Akashi pergi ke dapur sementara Kuroko pergi ke kamar mandi. Bisa dibilang, hari ini Akashi memberikan _service time_ untuk Kuroko. Ia bekerja keras kemarin hingga kelelahan, tidak adil rasanya jika hari ini Akashi memaksakan Kuroko melakukan pekerjaan rumah di hari libur ini. Bukankah hari libur adalah waktu untuk bersenang-senang?

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Nigou, Nigou, dan Nigou © me**

 **Sequel dari Fict Jangan Ada Nigou di antara Kita**

 **...**

 **Berapa ekor anjing yang kini berada di apartemen AkaKuro? Daripada apartemen, tempat tinggal mereka lebih pantas disebut rumah penampungan anjing. Lantas apakah Akashi tidak protes karena berisik atau sebagainya?**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **bondage**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Ini tehnya, hati-hati masih panas"

Kuroko menyesap teh yang dibuatkan oleh Akashi. Ia sudah hapal di luar nalar bagaimana takaran teh dan madu yang sesuai di lidah Kuroko. Kuroko lebih suka menambahkan madu sebagai pemanis tehnya dibandingkan dengan gula.

"Arigatou, Sei-kun"

Akashi bergabung dengan Kuroko di meja makan. Akashi membuat roti panggang, telur, sosis, dan salad. Rasanya enak. Mereka sarapan bersama di meja yang sama dan berhadapan dengan jarak yang dekat. Sangat berbeda ketika Akashi berada di rumahnya yang dulu, sarapan bersama hanya berdua dengan ayahnya dan berhadapan dengan jarak yang jauh. Percakapan antara ayah dan anak hanyalah formalitas belaka. Berbeda dengan kehidupan Akashi yang sekarang, walau sederhana tapi ia bahagia.

Hubungan mereka memang belum resmi, bisa saja mereka pergi ke luar negeri dan menikah di sana. Sudah beberapa negara yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, dan Jepang bukanlah salah satunya. Sebenarnya Akashi ingin meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam satu ikatan pernikahan namun Kuroko selalu menolak.

" _Aku lahir di Jepang, hidup di Jepang, dan tentu ingin menikah di Jepang, dan mati di Jepang juga. Hidup seperti ini saja sudah membuatku bahagia, Sei-kun"_

Kuroko tidak mau meninggalkan Jepang. Biarlah menjalani hidup seperti ini di Jepang, sama seperti gay yang lainnya di Jepang. Berjanji hidup bersama dengan saksi mereka berdua. Terjalin dalam hubungan yang tidak dapat diresmikan. Tanda ikatan mereka hanya sebuah cincin yang didalamnya terdapat darah pasangannya. Cincin yang dipakai di jari manis Kuroko berisi darah yang diteteskan dari jari manis Akashi, begitupula dengan cincin yang dipakai di jari manis Akashi.

"Sei-kun, aku mau pergi ke toko hewan hari ini"

"Aku juga hari ini mau keluar, membeli sesuatu. Nigou ditinggal saja, jangan dibawa"

"Baiklah. Aku mau memberi makan Nigou dulu"

Apakah _service time_ yang diberikan Akashi kurang? Baiklah mulai dari sekarang Akashi akan memberikan service time untuk Kuroko di hari liburnya.

Akashi berlebihan, Kuroko hanya memberi makan untuk Nigou. Hanya menuangkan isi kotak makanan anjing ke mangkuknya. Apa Akashi tega membiarkan anjing Kuroko kelaparan dan mati? Yah walau sebenarnya Akashi menginginkan hal itu tapi jika hal itu membuat Kuroko bersedih tentu ia tidak mau membuat Kuroko sedih seperti itu.

Akashi memang menerima Nigou di rumahnya tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak dianggap oleh Kuroko jika Kuroko sedang mengurusi Nigou.

.

.

.

.

 **Pet Shop**

"Are? Akachin?"

"Atsushi"

Akashi dan Kuroko bertemu dengan Murasakibara yang sedang menggendong seekor anak kucing. Mungkin usianya baru beberapa minggu. Kucing tersebut memiliki corak belang abu-abu-putih di punggung dan kakinya kemudian di sekitar perutnya berwarna putih polos.

Kucing tersebut terlihat kecil. Mungkin karena dibawa oleh Murasakibara yang badannya besar kucing tersebut jadi terlihat sangat kecil. Anak kucing berukuran kecil memang wajar sih.

"Peliharaanmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Iya, namanya Kitty. Murochin yang membelikannya untukku kemarin"

"Dimana Kurochin?"

Murasakibara tidak melihat Kuroko sejak tadi. Akashi baru sadar Kuroko menghilang. Gawat, Kuroko itu hawa keberadaannya tipis. Sangat berbahaya jika ia hilang, susah untuk menemukannya. Akashi berusaha tenang, dan akhirnya ia menemukan Kuroko. Ia berada di jajaran hewan peliharaan. Kuroko sedang melihat-lihat anjing peliharaan yang dijual di toko ini.

"Aku mencarimu!"

Akashi mencubit kedua pipi Kuroko. Biasanya kalau Akashi marah, ia suka lempar-lempar gunting. Tapi mana tega si Akashi ini melempar sebuah gunting ke Kuroko. Lebih baik Kuroko itu dilempar cium atau dilempar ke kasur *eh

"I- i- i- ittaiyo Sei-kun. Jangan cubit pipiku. Lepaskan Sei-kun. Sei-kun!"

 **TRING!**

Sebuah bola lampu menyinari otak pintar Akashi. Ia kemudian tersenyum dan menyimpan rencananya untuk lain kali saja, tapi ia harus mempersiapkannya dari sekarang.

Akashi melepaskan cubitannya dari kedua pipi Kuroko. Si pemilik kedua pipi yang dicubit menggembungkan kedua pipinya, ia kesal karena pipinya tiba-tiba dicubit oleh si raja modus ini. Pipi Kuroko memerah entah karena cubitan Akashi atau karena apa. Ini Kuroko bikin gemas Akashi, apalagi kini kedua pipinya merah.

"Aku cium nih?"

"Sei-kun! Ini tempat umum!"

"Hehe aku cuma bercanda Tetsuya. Habis Tetsuya imut sih, makanya jadi orang jangan imut-imut amat"

"Biarin! Daripada Sei-kun yang amit-amit"

"Aku harus setampan apa lagi biar gak dibilang amit-amit sama kamu? Tapi biar amit-amit kamu suka 'kan?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab pertanyaan Akashi. Baiklah Kuroko kalah dalam debat kali ini dan Akashi mendapat hadiah muka merahnya Kuroko. Walau hubungan mereka sudah bertahun-tahun, tetap saja Kuroko tidak kuat menerima godaan dari Akashi.

"Sei-kun, anjing yang itu lucu. Aku ingin beli"

"Yang mana?"

"Siberian husky yang itu"

Kuroko ingin punya siberian husky lagi? Satu saja membuat Akashi muak apalagi jika ada dua. Apakah Kuroko seorang _siberian husky lover_ atau apa? Akashi tidak akan membiarkan Kuroko menambah populasi anjing di rumahnya walau itu satu ekor.

"Pelayan, dia ingin melihat anjing yang itu"

Pelayan membukakan kandang anjing tersebut dan mengambil anjing yang dipinta oleh Akashi. Kuroko menggendong anjing tersebut dan melihat matanya. Ia menyukainya, dan ingin membelinya sebagai teman untuk Nigou di rumah. Kasihan juga jika Kuroko dan Akashi sedang sama-sama bekerja, Nigou jadi sendirian di rumah.

"Ini betina yah?"

"Iya"

Kuroko memperlihatkan anjing tersebut kepada Akashi. Yah tinggal meminta izin Akashi dan dia akan membelinya.

"Sei-kun aku boleh memeliharanya yah? Lihat, dia lucu 'kan? Apalagi bola matanya sepertimu"

Akashi memperhatikan anjing tersebut. Kuroko benar, kedua bola mata anjing ini sama seperti iris heterokrom milik Akashi.

Keunikan anjing siberian husky memang dari matanya. Bola mata anjing jenis ini memang beraneka warna. Terkadang memang ada yang bermanik heterokrom, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan ada yang bermanik heterokrom sama seperti Akashi. Perpaduan warna ruby dan gold.

"Nigou itu anjing jantan kan?"

"Iya"

Akashi berpikir sejenak. Anjing ini lucu tapi dia betina. Bisa gawat jika ada sepasang anjing di dalam rumahnya, itu akan membuat populasi anjing di rumahnya bertambah. Sepertinya tidak masalah karena anjing ini masih kecil, Nigou juga masih kecil.

"Baiklah tidak apa-apa"

Kuroko senang karena Akashi mengizinkan memelihara satu ekor anjing lagi. Matanya berbinar-binar, raut wajahnya menjadi cerah, dan terpancar aura-aura bling-bling dari tubuhnya.

"Namamu Seijuurou Nigou"

Akashi kaget karena Kuroko langsung memberi nama anjing tersebut. Kenapa harus memakai namanya untuk nama anjing baru ini?

"Kenapa harus memakai namaku?"

"Karena anjing ini mirip denganmu"

Alasan itu lagi, memangnya tidak ada alasan lain lagi? Misalnya karena anjing ini imut, sama seperti Akashi. Baiklah lupakan kalimat tadi, Akashi itu laki-laki tulen dan dia tidak imut. Dia keren, tampan, dan berani.

"Terserah kau saja"

Kuroko mengurus pembelian anjing tersebut. Sementara Akashi diam saja sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya memandang seluruh yang dijual di dalam pet shop ini. tiba-tiba pandangannya terfokus pada suatu makhluk yang menarik perhatiannya.

 _Seekor Belgian Malinois_

Tidak adil rasanya jika hanya Kuroko yang memiliki hewan peliharaan. Melihat makhluk tersebut, Akashi jadi ingin memiliki hewan peliharaan juga.

"Aku juga mau beli yang ini"

Hewan peliharaan terkadang mencerminkan pribadi pemiliknya. Seperti Murasakibara yang melihara kitten, mencerminkan kalau pemiliknya kekanak-kanakan. Hal ini berlaku juga bagi Akashi, ia memilih anjing _mally_ sebagai hewan peliharaannya. Anjing ini mencerminkan pemiliknya yang berwibawa. Umumnya anjing ini dimanfaatkan oleh polisi sebagai anjing pelacak atau anjing penjaga. Biasanya jika di rumah, hewan ini ditaruh di luar rumah sebagai anjing penjaga. Ia akan menggigit orang asing yang masuk atau jika orang yang tidak ia kenali baunya.

"Kau yakin mau memelihara ini Sei-kun?"

Kuroko menghampiri Akashi sambil menggendong Seijuurou Nigou. Jika Akashi membeli anjing ini, akan ada tiga ekor anjing di rumah mereka.

"Kau punya peliharaan, masa aku tidak boleh memilikinya"

"Bukan begitu Sei-kun, tapi anjing ini. nanti jika bertengkar dengan dua ekor anjing husky milikku bagaimana?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi Tetsuya. Justru dengan aku memelihara ini akan melindungi mereka dan juga rumah kita. Anjingmu tidak akan bisa melakukannya"

Akashi memang selalu benar. Anjing milik Kuroko memang lebih cocok sebagai anjing peliharaan saja. Kasarnya sih, anjing mainan. Ia tidak cocok dijadikan sebagai anjing penjaga karena jika ada pencuri, si anjing tidak akan menggonggong dan hanya memerhatikannya saja.

"Kenapa? Gedung apartemen yang kita tinggali adalah milikku. Jadi aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Tapi aku itu tinggal dan hidup bersama denganmu Tetsuya. Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan bertengkar dengan dua ekor husky milikku?"

"Sangat yakin"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Namamu adalah Nigou no banken (penjaga Nigou)"

"Ini anjing milikku tapi kau yang menamainya rasanya tidak adil, Tetsuya"

"Memangnya, Sei-kun mau menamainya apa?"

Akashi nampak berpikir sejenak dan tak lama ia sudah memutuskan sebuah nama.

"Daiki"

"Kenapa nama Aomine-kun dijadikan nama anjing ini Sei-kun?"

"Kau membela si buluk itu sementara kau tega memberikan namaku sebagai nama anjingmu?"

"Karena Aomine-kun itu udah ngenes. Kasihan kalau ditambah ngenes lagi"

Meja dimana meja? Tapi melihat wajah kudere Kuroko yang datar membuat siapapun yang akan memukul meja ke arahnya menjadi tidak tega.

"Baiklah, namanya Nigou Nigou saja"

Akashi memutuskan memberi nama anjing peliharaannya dengan nama tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pergi ke toko hewan, Kuroko ingin pergi ke toko buku. Biasanya Kuroko itu betah berlama-lama di toko buku, jadi Akashi izin pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sebentar karena ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Kau disini, jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali. Aku ingin pergi membeli sesuatu"

"Membeli apa Sei-kun?"

"Akan kuberitahu tapi tidak sekarang. Kau disini dulu saja, jika ada yang ingin kau beli nanti aku belikan. Makanya tunggu aku disini"

"Sei-kun, lalu untuk apa aku bekerja jika semuanya kau yang membayar?"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk berhenti bekerja tapi kau tidak mau. Kau di rumah saja, biar aku saja yang kerja"

"Gak mau, menganggur di rumah itu membosankan"

"Tapi bukankah kau jadi punya banyak waktu luang untuk menulis novelmu?"

"Jam kerjaku hanya sampai siang, Sei-kun. Sudahlah jangan mengajak debat di tempat umum"

"Aku tidak mengajakmu berdebat Tetsuya. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu sebentar. Kau jangan kemana-mana. Nanti susah dicari"

Akashi meninggalkan Kuroko sebentar di toko buku sementara Kuroko mencari sudut novel dan menemukan novel karya pertamanya. Seminggu yang lalu novelnya sudah mulai terbit di toko buku namun Kuroko baru menyempatkan diri untuk melihat sendiri di sebuah toko buku.

 _Miracle of time_

Karya pertama Kuroko memang tidak masuk ke jajaran best seller, namun stoknya di toko buku ini telah terjual 50% merupakan suatu awal yang baik bukan?

Di sebelah novel karangan Kuroko, terdapat beberapa novel karya Sentazu Taisei. Atau yang memiliki nama asli Mayuzumi Chihiro. Novel karyanya kini berada di jajaran best seller, dan ini adalah novel karyanya yang kelima yang masuk ke dalam kategori tersebut dari total 15 novel yang telah ia buat. Mayuzumi benar-benar hidup dan makan dari sastra.

Kuroko dan Mayuzumi rival dalam bidang apapun. Dalam basket, sastra, maupun dalam hal mendapatkan Akashi.

"Tetsuya"

"Cepat sekali Sei-kun?"

"Aku sudah bilang ini akan sebentar. Atau mungkin karena kau terlalu asik disini sehingga waktu terasa begitu cepat?"

"Dimana barang yang kau beli? Aku lihat kau tidak membawa apapun?"

"Aku sudah meletakkannya di dalam mobil?"

"Tidak takut nanti di ambil orang?"

'Lagipula siapa juga yang mau mencuri barang seperti itu' batin Akashi.

"Ada Nigou dan Nigou di dalam mobil, kau sudah membeli buku yang kau inginkan? Setelah ini antar aku ke toko pakaian"

"Tidak ada buku yang aku inginkan Sei-kun. Aku sudah membelinya beberapa minggu yang lalu dan belum sempat dibaca"

"Baiklah, kita ke toko pakaian sekarang"

.

.

.

.

 **Toko pakaian**

"Irasshaimase! Kami punya banyak produk yang baru!"

Pelayan toko menyambut kedatangan para pembelinya. Entah kenapa Akashi malah pergi ke bagian pakaian perempuan.

"Sei-kun, kamu mau beli apa sih? Kok malah datang ke bagian pakaian perempuan?"

Akashi tidak mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan Kuroko. Ia malah asik memilih-milih pakaian dan entah buat apa fungsinya. Baju seragam pelaut, baju perawat, baju maid, seperti seorang cosplayer yang hendak membeli kostum saja.

Baju maid yang ada di tangan Akashi dicocokkan dengan badan Kuroko. Kuroko malah memukul Akashi dengan penuh cinta dan yang dipukul malah menerimanya dengan masokis.

"Hentai!"

"Ayolah Tetsuya, aku hanya ingin melihat kau memakainya di rumah saja. Sekali saja. Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan dua hari yang lalu 'kan? Aku menagihnya"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak guna mengingat-ingat. Ah ya, ia ingat sekarang.

...

" _Tolong jaga Nigou sehari saja. Hanya memberi makannya dan menjaganya agar ia tidak kabur. Sebagai gantinya ketika kita berdua seharian libur aku akan melakukan apapun keinginanmu. Seaneh apapun itu, Sei-kun. Onegaishimasu"_

 _..._

Sial! Baiklah Kuroko akan menepati janjinya kepada Akashi. Walau itu terasa berat bagi Kuroko.

"Baiklah Sei-kun"

Akashi kemudian langsung membawa baju maid, baju perawat, baju hewan, dan seragam pelaut ke kasir. Namun sebelum membawanya ke kasir, ia nampak pergi ke bagian aksesoris sebentar dan setelah itu pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semuanya.

Pelajaran kali ini adalah, jangan berikan kesempatan kepada Akashi untuk berbuat aneh-aneh kepada dirinya. Tidak diberi kesempatan saja Akashi berbuat aneh-aneh, apalagi jika diizinkan. Itu berbahaya.

Kali ini alarm Kuroko berbunyi untuk berhati-hati kepada Akashi. Walau entah apa yang akan terjadi, setidaknya nyalakan dahulu saja alarm di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

 **Sesampainya di rumah**

Akashi dan Kuroko nampak kesusahan untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka karena banyaknya barang yang mereka bawa. Dua ekor anjing, pakaian-pakaian, dan barang-barang yang Akashi beli yang entah apa isinya.

Mereka meletakkan dua kandang anjing di pintu apartemen mereka sementara Akashi membuka pintu apartemen. Semua belanjaan mereka masukkan ke dalam apartemen dan Akashi kembali mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Kuroko langsung membuka kandang Seijuro Nigou dan Nigou Nigou kemudian membiarkan mereka bermain di ruang tengah bersama dengan Tetsuya Nigou. Si jantan nampak senang karena memiliki dua teman baru. Dugaan Akashi memang tepat, walau terlihat garang namun Nigou Nigou tidak garang. Ia dapat bermain dengan dua ekor husky milik Kuroko.

Senyuman tergaris di wajah Kuroko, ia kemudian mengeluarkan mangkuk makanan untuk anjing dan memberi makanan untuk ketiga ekor anjing tersebut.

Akashi duduk di meja makan sambil memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Kuroko lebih mementingkan anjing-anjingnya daripada dirinya.

 **GUK! GUK GUK GUK!**

 **GUK GUK GUK GUK GUK! GUK GUK!**

Akashi memfokuskan pandangannya kepada anjing-anjing Kuroko dan anjing miliknya. Sepertinya dua ekor anjing Kuroko bertengkar.

 **GUK!**

Kedua ekor anjing milik Kuroko berhenti bertengkar karena gonggongan anjing milik Akashi yang tegas. Akashi tidak salah membeli anjing tersebut karena anjing tersebut sudah terlatih. Setidaknya mereka akan hidup damai karena ada anjing Akashi.

"Tetsuya, mana makananku?"

"Maaf Sei-kun, aku mengurus mereka dahulu. Baiklah, akan aku buatkan sekarang"

Akashi mendorong dan membanting Kuroko ke meja makan. Ia mengunci pergelangan Kuroko agar tidak bisa kabur. Jarak mereka lama-lama dieliminasi oleh Akashi dan tak lama Akashi membungkam Kuroko dengan sebuah ciuman panas.

"Nngh!"

Akashi melahap bibir merah muda Kuroko yang menggoda. Ia sudah menahan diri sejak mereka sedang berbelanja tadi. Ini hari libur, biarkan Akashi menikmati Kuroko di hari liburnya.

Kuroko tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari Akashi, semua pergerakannya sudah ditahan oleh Akashi. Padahal ia sudah kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

"Mmh! Nngh!"

Akashi melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dari bibir Kuroko sambil tersenyum kepada Kuroko.

"Aku menagih bayaranku karena menjaga Nigou seharian kemarin, Tetsuya"

"Baiklah, memangnya kau mau apa Sei-kun?"

"Ikuti semua permintaanku di sepanjang hari ini. Hanya itu saja"

"Hanya? Kau ini Sei-kun-"

"Bukankah kau yang bilang sendiri? Apapun akan kau-"

"Baik baik. Sei-kun mau apa?"

"Aku mau kau pakai apron ini"

Akashi memberikan sebuah apron berenda kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menghela nafas berat dan mengambil apron tersebut dari tangan Akashi.

"Baiklah"

Kuroko menyetujui permintaan Akashi namun ketika Ia hendak memakainya, tangan Akashi menghentikan pergerakan Kuroko. Kuroko bingung, jadi Akashi ini maunya apa sih? Kuroko lelah bang Juro.

"Apa lagi Sei-kun?"

"Aku bilang pakai apron 'kan?"

"Iya, terus kenapa kau malah menghentikanku ketika aku mau memakainya?"

"Aku bilang 'kan pakai apron. Apron saja"

Kami-sama tolonglah Tetsuya dari kemesuman bang Juro. Kuroko mengerti maksud Akashi. Jadi Akashi ingin Kuroko memakai apron saja ketika ia sedang memasak. Hanya apron saja, tidak memakai apapun lagi selain apron di badan Kuroko.

Kuroko pergi ke kamar sambil membawa apron di tangannya. Tak lama Kuroko keluar dari kamar dengan hanya memakai apron saja sesuai dengan permintaan Akashi. Ia kembali ke dapur dan bergabung dengan Akashi yang duduk di depan mini bar.

Akashi tersenyum puas. Tanpa mengucap sepatah dua patah kata, Kuroko memasak. Akashi tidak bisa mengusir senyuman yang hadir di wajahnya sambil memandangi Kuroko.

Kuroko sadar bahwa Akashi memerhatikannya sedari tadi. Namun ia tidak memedulikannya karena tahu jika ia memedulikannya, Akashi akan semakin menggodanya.

Apron renda berwarna biru memang cocok untuk Kuroko. Yah walaupun Kuroko mengenakan apapun tetap terlihat imut, bahkan tidak mengenakan apapun tetap imut *author khilaf

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko cuek dan tetap memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Walau dalam hati, ia mengutuk Akashi mati-matian yang telah menyuruhnya berpenampilan seperti ini. padahal Akashi tidak sepenuhnya salah, Kuroko lah yang memancing Akashi duluan. Ia memberikan imbalan kepada Akashi karena menjaga Tetsuya Nigou. Padahal sepertinya cukup dengan jurus puppy eyes Kuroko, Akashi akan luluh. Kuroko terlalu berlebihan, ia tidak akan memberi imbalan apapun kepada Akashi jika ia berniat meminta bantuan Akashi.

"Kawaii"

Semburat merah muda menghiasi pipi gembul Kuroko. Ia membelakangi Akashi guna menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Walau ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan badannya di bagian belakang. Apron yang ia pakai hanya menutupi bagian depan tubuhnya. Bagian belakang tubuhnya hanya tertutup pita apron yang menyilang di punggungnya dan ujung pita yang menutupi belahan bokongnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dariku, Tetsuya"

"Urusai!"

"Tetsuya, buatkan aku segelas vanilla milkshake"

Kuroko yakin, akan banyak permintaan aneh-aneh dari Akashi. Ia harus berlapang dada walau setiap laki-laki memang sudah ditakdirkan memiliki dada yang lapang.

Tumben-tumbenan Akashi meminta vanilla milkshake. Kuroko sudah selesai memasak sejak tadi jika saja Akashi tidak meminta dibuatkan satu gelas vanilla milkshake.

Kuroko membuat dua gelas vanilla milkshake di gelas besar. Satu untuk Akashi dan satu lagi untuk dirinya. Setelah itu ia menyiapkan makanan di atas meja dan menatanya. Kemudian ia bergabung dengan Akashi dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Jangan memandangiku begitu Sei-kun! Kau tadi minta makan, sekarang ketika aku buatkan makanan malah dibiarkan begitu saja"

"Liat Tetsuya udah kenyang kok"

"Cepat makan makanannya Sei-kun. Itadakimasu"

"Itadakimasu"

Kuroko dan Akashi memakan makanan mereka. Walau kadang disertai dengan Akashi yang jail cubit-cubit Kuroko dan mengodanya.

Tiga ekor peliharaan mereka asik mengamati tuan mereka walau mereka tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan.

"Sei-kun diam! Aku mau makan"

Kuroko mengambil karage dari piringnya dengan sumpit namun karage tersebut malah berakhir di dalam mulut Akashi.

"Sei-kun, itu buatku. Kau 'kan punya karagemu sendiri di dalam piringmu"

"Aku mau disuapi Tetsuya"

Lagi-lagi Kuroko menyebut Kami-sama karena lelah dengan tingkah Akashi hari ini. Biasanya juga Akashi cuek-cuek saja, tidak pernah sampai semesum dan semanja ini. Kuroko menghela nafas, entah sudah yang keberapa kali untuk hari ini. Tapi tidak apa-apa juga menyuapi Akashi yang sedang manja seperti ini sekali-kali.

"Ini Sei-kun"

Kuroko menjepit karage dengan sepasang sumpitnya dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut Akashi. Ia kemudian mendapatkan hadiah berupa elusan di kepalanya. Tapi bagi Kuroko artinya lain, ia susah payah merapihkan rambutnya dan Akashi seenaknya saja mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kau sudah besar, sebaiknya makan sendiri saja Sei-kun"

"Aku bukan murid di TKmu Tetsuya. Kalau pacaran 'kan beda urusannya"

"Tapi Sei-kun akhir-akhir ini jadi seperti anak kecil. Kau kenapa Sei-kun?"

"Jadi karena aku seperti anak kecil kau memperlakukanku seperti murid-muridmu?"

"Bukan begitu Sei-kun. Sudahlah, habiskan makananmu"

"Makananku sudah habis sejak tadi, kau tidak sadar Tetsuya? Kau yang makanannya belum habis"

Kuroko menghela nafas dan menghabiskan makanannya. Ia baru sadar kalau makanan untuknya ia samakan porsinya dengan porsi makanan Akashi. Bagi Kuroko, porsinya lebih banyak dari porsi makanan Kuroko yang biasanya.

Beruntung Kuroko dapat menghabiskan makanannya walau mengakibatkan kekenyangan. Salahnya sendiri tidak membedakan porsi makanannya dengan porsi makanan Akashi.

Akashi meminum vanilla milkshake buatan Kuroko, namun Kuroko malah bawel karena merasa gelas yang diminum oleh Akashi adalah gelas miliknya.

"Sei-kun itu gelas milikku, aku belum meminumnya sedikitpun"

"Kau bisa ambil yang punyaku kalau begitu"

"Tidak mau. Gelas Sei-kun sudah diminum sedikit dan kau sekarang meminum jatah milikku yang bahkan aku belum meminumnya sedikitpun"

Kuroko mengambil vanilla milkshake jatahnya dari tangan Akashi dengan paksa. Akashi mengalah memberikannya namun ia tetap saja tidak terima karena ia baru meminumnya sedikit.

"Kau buat saja yang baru dan buat sebanyak yang kau mau"

"Tidak mau, aku mau ya-"

 **GUK!**

Anjing peliharaan Akashi menggonggong dengan keras. Kuroko belum terbiasa dengan keberadaan Nigou Nigou yang memiliki suara menggonggong yang keras. Ia kaget mendengarnya sehingga menumpahkan vanilla milkshake di tangannya dan mengenai wajah, leher dan badan Akashi.

Kuroko sedikit marah dan menerjang Akashi hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai. Ia memerangkap Akashi di bawah agar Akashi mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku muak denganmu! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Kau seperti anak kecil, mesum, dan menyebalkan!"

Kuroko berbicara dengan nada tinggi di depan muka Akashi. Sang seme tentunya tidak terima akan hal ini dan membalik keadaan. Akashi berusaha menjatuhkan Kuroko ke bawah dan membantingnya. Kini Akashi yang berada di atas Kuroko.

"Yang seharusnya marah itu aku, Kuroko! Aku muak denganmu! Yang kau utamakan hanyalah anjingmu dan belum lagi kau menambah satu ekor anjing lagi. Aku bahkan nyaris membuang Tetsuya Nigou karena kesal dengan anjing sialan itu"

Kuroko kaget dengan pengakuan Akashi itu. Ia tidak terima karena Akashi yang nyaris membuang anjingnya walau tidak jadi. Ia membanting Akashi dengan sekuat tenaga dan kini Akashi berada di bawah sedangkan Kuroko berada di atas.

"Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan Sei-kun! Hanya karena aku mengadopsi anjing kau menjadi seperti ini. Bagaimana nanti jika aku mengadopsi anak? Tentu akan lebih merepotkan mengurus anak daripada mengurus seekor anjing. Lalu mengapa kau ikut-ikutan membeli seekor anjing?"

"Untuk menunjukkan padamu jika memelihara Malinois itu lebih berguna dibandingkan memelihara Husky"

"Justru anjingmu lah yang berisik"

"Anjingmu tidak berguna"

"Cukup. Aku lelah sekali. Aku pulang saja"

Tiga ekor anjing peliharaan mereka memerhatikan majikan mereka berguling-guling sejak tadi. Ketika majikan mereka berhenti berguling-guling, Tetsuya Nigou dan Seijuro Nigou menghampiri majikan mereka dan masuk diantara himpitan Akashi dan Kuroko.

Seijuro Nigou dan Tetsuya Nigou berguling-guling di atas badan Akashi. Kuroko tersenyum miris sedangkan Akashi menatap datar mereka dan menghela nafas.

Akashi yang melihat dua ekor anjing di atas badannya sedikit luluh dengan tingkah lucu dua ekor husky milik Kuroko. Ia kemudian mengelus-elus dua ekor anjing tersebut. Mereka senang dielus oleh Akashi sehingga Akashi mengelusnya sampai ia bosan. Setelah berhenti mengelusnya, kedua anjing itu pergi dari atas badan Akashi.

Akashi menatap Kuroko yang berada di atas badannya. Kuroko memberi jarak dengan menahan kedua tangannya di atas lantai.

"Masih mau pulang? Rumahmu disini, Tetsuya"

Kuroko luluh dan menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Akashi. Ia kemudian memeluk Akashi dan yang dipeluk membalas pelukan Akashi.

"Hmm, jadi aku begitu yah? Maafkan aku Tetsuya"

"Jadi kau seperti itu karena cari perhatian 'kan? Aku yang salah Sei-kun, maafkan aku"

Akashi dan Kuroko saling mengeratkan pelukan mereka satu sama lain. Saling menghangatkan karena Kuroko hanya menggunakan apron dan Akashi kebasahan karena tumpahan vanilla milkshake ke wajah dan seluruh badannya.

"Ada lagi unek-unekmu, Sei-kun?"

"Kau terlalu menggoda, aku ingin memakanmu sebagai makanan penutupku" Akashi berkata dengan suara rendah di depan telinga Kuroko sambil memainkan pita apron yang tersimpul di bagian belakang badan Kuroko. Tangan Akashi yang meraba-raba bagian tubuhnya yang tidak ditutupi apron membuat Kuroko risih, namun suara Akashi yang terdengar di telinga Kuroko begitu sexy. "Te-Tsu-Ya"

"Lakukan sesukamu"

Lampu hijau diberikan untuk Akashi. Memunculkan kebahagiaan mutlak untuk dirinya.

"Hehehe"

Kuroko menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Akashi. Kemudian Kuroko menciptakan spasi di wajah mereka. Tak lama, Kuroko menghapus spasi tersebut dan membungkam mulut Akashi dengan ciumannya.

Rasa vanilla milkshake masih terasa di dalam mulut Akashi. Begitu pula dengan bibir dan daerah di sekitar bibirnya. Kuroko ingin mencicipi Akashi hingga habis.

Setelah rasa manis di dalam mulut Akashi habis, Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya. Akashi yang berada di bawahnya menunjukkan seringaiannya. Entah apa maksudnya.

"Tetsuya sekarang jadi agresif? Tapi aku menyukainya"

"Sei-kun manis sih"

"Aku tidak manis, kau yang manis"

"Sei-kun manis dalam artian sebenarnya. Aku mau lagi"

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Tapi kau harus mengikuti permainan dan peraturanku kali ini"

Kuroko menghela nafas. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari sial Kuroko. Mungkin setelah ini, Kuroko akan mengikuti saran rekan satu timnya ketika SMP, Midorima. Menonton acara oha-asa setiap pagi.

"Aku ingin main _bondage_ denganmu"

Firasat buruk yang menghantui perasaan Kuroko benar-benar terjadi. Tidak salah kalau Kuroko membunyikan alarm bahaya di dalam otaknya. Walau tidak ada gunanya juga karena Akashi selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

.

.

.

.

 **(LEMON ALERT !)**

Akashi membawa Kuroko dengan bridal style ke kamar mereka. Ia menurunkan Kuroko di atas kasur dan memerangkap Kuroko di bawahnya.

"Pertama kau harus pakai ini"

Akashi memakaikan inu mimi yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambut Kuroko ke kepala Kuroko. Jadi semua yang ia beli tadi fungsinya adalah untuk ini? Akashi benar-benar mesum.

"Tidak adil, kau juga harus pakai"

Kuroko mengambil sebuah inu mimi yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambut Akashi dari tas belanjaan yang berisi pakaian yang dibeli Akashi siang tadi.

Rasa penasaran Kuroko membawanya untuk membuka kotak yang entah apa isinya dan Akashi menolak untuk memberi tahu apa isi kotak yang ia beli siang tadi juga.

Akashi melepas inu mimi berwarna light blue dari telinga Kuroko dan menggantinya dengan inu mimi berwarna merah yang dipegang di tangan Kuroko. Kemudian Kuroko memakaikan inu mimi berwarna light blue di kepala Akashi.

"Sudah puas?"

"Kau harus memakainya sampai besok pagi"

"Sei-kun!"

"Aku kurang baik apa, aku juga memakainya supaya kamu mau memakainya"

Mereka sama-sama memakai bando kuping anjing. Kuroko yang hanya mengenakan apron saja sebagai penutup di tubuhnya dengan hiasan bando kuping anjing di kepalanya. Akashi memerhatikan Kuroko sebagai 'betina' yang harus siap melayani majikannya.

"Tetsuya, bajuku belum diganti. Kau mau membiarkan tuanmu sakit dengan baju basah seperti ini?"

Tanda perempatan imajiner tercetak di dahi Kuroko. Akashi sangat menyebalkan. Walau pada akhirnya Kuroko menuruti juga perkataan Akashi. Kuroko melepas kancing kemeja lengan pendek yang dikenakan Akashi. Namun Akashi memegang pergelangan lengannya ketika Ia hendak melepaskan kancing kemeja Akashi.

"Malam ini kau jadi seekor anjing peliharaanku, dan aku adalah tuannya. Bukankah kau sudah janji kalau kau akan membayar jasaku dengan mengabulkan satu permintaanku? Permintaanku adalah ikuti permainanku hari ini. Seaneh apapun i-"

"Baiklah Sei-kun. Aku berharap akan menyelesaikan permainanmu sesegera mungkin agar aku bebas dari semua siksaanmu"

"Jangan begitu Tetsuya. Aku tidak akan menyiksamu, kau cukup nikmati saja. Ini menyenangkan"

Kuroko melanjutkan pergerakannya yang terhenti oleh tangan Akashi namun Akashi masih belum mau melepaskan tangan Kuroko.

"Apa lagi?"

"Ingat, malam ini kau seekor anjing peliharaanku. Kau tahu 'kan seekor anjing tidak menggunakan tangannya? Gunakan mulutmu"

"Aku tidak berniat bercosplay menjadi seekor anjing, Sei-kun"

Kuroko tetap membuka kancing kemeja Akashi dengan tangannya dan melepaskan garmen tersebut dari tubuh semenya. Akashi yang duduk di atas kasur sambil menahan badannya dengan kedua tangannya, sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia tidak memaksakan kehendaknya kepada Kuroko.

Seluruh kancing kemeja Akashi sudah terlepas semua. Kuroko melakukan pergerakan yang mengejutkan. Ia membanting Akashi dan berada di atas badan Akashi kemudian membungkam mulut Akashi menggunakan mulutnya.

Kuroko mencium Akashi kembali. Terkesan agresif, namun Kuroko hanya ingin mencicipi rasa manis Akashi saja. Dua hal yang paling ia sukai di dunia ini bercampur jadi satu. Akashi dan vanilla milkshake.

Tak lama Kuroko melepaskannya dan beralih ke daerah yang lain. Wajah Akashi. Lidahnya mencicipi wajah Akashi yang terkena tumpahan vanilla milkshake dan menjilatinya.

"Hahaha. Hentikan Tetsuya, geli"

Kuroko tidak mendengar dan tidak mau mendengar Akashi. Ia asik menikmati vanilla milkshakenya.

"Tetsuya"

Setelah di bagian wajah, Kuroko menuju bagian leher dan badan Akashi. Ia menyapukan lidahnya ke badan Akashi, dan memainkan puting susu Akashi. Kuroko telah menemukan cara baru untuk menikmati minuman favoritnya bersama Akashi.

Kuroko menjeda kegiatannya, namun Akashi dengan segera membalikkan dominasi kembali ke tangannya. Akashi menjatuhkan Kuroko dan kini ia berada di atas Kuroko.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin di _dominasi_. Tapi kau akan mendapatkan hadiahmu nanti, Tetsuya"

Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Ia tahu Akashi akan melakukan _bondage_ , namun ia tidak menyangka tubuhnya akan ditempeli dengan _toys_. Akashi memasukkan _vibrator_ ke dalam anal Kuroko.

"Sei-ku-"

Tidak hanya _vibrator_ , Akashi menaruh _ballgag_ ke mulut Kuroko.

"Ssst! Jangan terlalu berisik Tetsuya, bahaya kalau ada yang mendengarnya"

Walau sebenarnya apartemen yang mereka tinggali, dindingnya kedap suara. Akashi hanya ingin menggoda Kuroko. Namun malam ini Kuroko terlalu sering membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia tahu Akashi itu sadis, tapi Kuroko tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa sesadis ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mendisplinkanmu. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa keadaan masih bisa bertambah buruk. Akashi memasang _collar_ , mengikat kedua tangan Kuroko, dan menghubungkannya dengan _collar_ yang dipasang di leher Kuroko.

"Mmh! Mmmh!"

"Sabar sayang, ini baru persiapan. Aku janji ini yang terakhir"

' _kusso!'_ batin Kuroko.

Akashi membelit badan Kuroko dengan tali. Entah apa maksudnya namun ini tidak lebih buruk dari pemasangan barang-barang aneh sebelumnya. Walau semua yang dipasang ke badan Kuroko semuanya aneh menurut Kuroko.

Melakukan sex seperti ini adalah yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka walau ini bukan sex pertama mereka. Akashi memang sering bilang ingin melakukan hal seperti ini, namun hal itu hanyalah sekedar bualan untuk menggoda Kuroko saja. Kuroko tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan mewujudkan bualannya.

Keadaan makin bertambah buruk bagi Kuroko. Akashi mengambil sebuah remote vibrator. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Kuroko tahu apa itu. Akashi adalah pengendali permainan ini.

"Oke kita mulai"

"Mmmhhhhh!"

Akashi menyalakan vibrator dengan kecepatan sedang. Kuroko mengejang, matanya membulat dan sedikit menitikan air mata. Akashi memberhentikannya sebentar dan melepas _ballgag_ yang ada di mulut Kuroko.

"Aku terlalu kasar?"

Akashi mengusap kelopa mata Kuroko dan mengecupnya. Hal tersebut dibalas oleh kecupan singkat Kuroko di bibir Akashi.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu, Sei-kun"

"Kau _masokis_ juga, Tetsuya"

Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Akashi. Tentunya ia bahagia dapat mewujudkan hal yang dahulu hanya ada dalam imajinasinya saja.

Akashi kembali memasang _ballgag_ di mulut Kuroko dan menyalakan vibrator dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Mmhhh!"

Tiba-tiba, rona merah di wajah Akashi muncul. Melihat Tetsuyanya yang berantakan seperti ini menimbulkan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Akashi. _Fetish_ Akashi mungkin melihat Kuroko yang berwajah imut ini berantakan. Melihat _bedhair_ nya saja membuat Akashi 'bangun' apalagi melihatnya berantakan seperti ini.

" _Kawaii_ ~"

Akashi membuka resleting celananya dan mengeluarkan kepunyaannya. Ia langsung memasukkan miliknya ke dalam _anal_ Kuroko tanpa melakukan persiapan kepada Kuroko. Sontak, Kuroko langsung mengejang karena dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Mmmhhhh!"

Akashi bergerak di dalam Kuroko dengan kecepatan lambat. Ia tidak mau terburu-buru karena ini adalah pengalaman ekstrem buat Kuroko.

Tangan Akashi mengambil _ballgag_ Kuroko dari mulut Kuroko.

"Aku ingin mendengar sehebat apa desahanmu ketika kita bermain seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu bergerak lebih cepat"

"Kau memerintahku?"

"Tidak, aku menantangmu"

Akashi menutup penglihatan Kuroko dengan kain hitam dan membalik badan Kuroko. Kini Kuroko tidak bisa melihat atau mengintip wajah Akashi ketika mereka sedang melakukannya.

"Berani juga kau?"

"Sei-kun, aku paling tidak suka ini. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu"

"Akan ku buat kau menyukainya"

Akashi kembali memasukkan miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Kuroko menahan suaranya agar ia tidak berteriak. Berteriak atau mendesah, tandanya kalah.

"Te-tsu-ya"

Akashi menjilat lubang telinga Kuroko dan bersuara dengan suara rendah. Kuroko masih menggigit bibirnya agar ia tidak bersuara. Namun dua jari Akashi memaksa masuk ke rongga mulutnya.

"Ah"

"Aku selalu menang Tetsuya, menyerah saja"

Akashi mengeluarkan miliknya sejenak. Ia membalik badan Kuroko menjadi posisi menungging dan Akashi kembali memasukkan miliknya.

"Aku tidak suka posisi ini Sei-kun"

Akashi tidak menghiraukan komentar Kuroko. Ia memulai pergerakan dengan gerakan cepat dan itu membuat Kuroko semakin bersuara.

"Berisik"

 _Ballgag_ hina kembali dipasang di mulut Kuroko. Ia kembali tidak bisa bersuara. Semakin ia berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, rongga mulutnya semakin terasa kering karena air liur yang menetes ke luar dari rongga mulutnya.

"Mmh! Nnggghhh!"

Kuroko belum pernah merasa yang seperti ini. Indera perasanya lebih sensitif dari biasanya karena indera penglihatannya ditutup dan badannya yang diikat oleh Akashi. Jalan nafasnya terikat oleh _collar_ yang ada di lehernya. Setidaknya ia bisa mengekspresikan apa yang ia rasa dengan suara, namun itu dijajah oleh _ballgag_ yang ada di mulutnya. Kuroko berharap keadaan tidak bisa lebih buruk dari ini.

"Kita harus bersama dalam hal apapun, Tetsuya"

Dugaan Kuroko salah. Keadaan bisa lebih buruk. Akashi kembali memasang alat di milik Kuroko. Ia tidak tahu apa itu, tapi yang jelas itu akan menahannya untuk mengeluarkan cairan spermanya ketika tiba klimaksnya.

Akashi mempercepat gerakannya. Ia ingin segera keluar. Prostat Akashi terus terusan menghujam prostat Kuroko. Akashi terlalu bersemangat, salahkan Kuroko yang memberinya celah untuk melakukan ini. Akashi dengan senang hati melakukan keinginannya.

"Sabar sayang, sebentar lagi aku keluar kok"

"Mmhh- Aakh- "

Suara yang tertahan itu indah ditelinganya. Akashi masih dapat mendengarnya dan ia semakin bersemangat untuk menaikan kecepatan gerakannya hingga akhirnya Akashi keluar dan melepaskan alat yang mengikat di milik Kuroko.

Akashi menghentikan gerakan dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Kuroko. Ia melumuri punggung Kuroko dengan cairan cintanya. Sementara milik Kuroko menyemprotkan cairannya, membasahi perut dan apron renda yang dipakai Kuroko.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega karena ia sudah keluar. Tubuhnya dibalik oleh Akashi, namun ia tidak merasa punggungnya menyentuh tempat tidur. Punggungnya beralaskan dua tangan Akashi.

"Ini belum berakhir. Aku belum puas"

Kuroko membulatkan dua matanya yang masih ditutup kain hitam. Ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Melayani Akashi sampai puas ada kemungkinan sampai pagi. Walau badan Akashi itu kecil, tapi tenaganya itu tidak ada habisnya kalau masalah beginian.

Entah kemana Akashi akan membawa Kuroko. Tapi Akashi menurunkan Kuroko di tempat yang terdengar suara keran air sedang dibunyikan. Apa ini di kamar mandi?

Badan Kuroko diturunkan dan ia dapat merasakan air yang merendam badan dan kakinya.

"Mmh! Nngghh!"

Akashi mengambil ballgag dari mulut Kuroko. Ia ingin mendengar apa yang ingin Kuroko katakan.

"Ini di kamar mandi?"

"Iya"

Kuroko menggigit pipi Akashi hingga berdarah. Akashi melepaskan diri dan segera menaruh _ballgag_ di mulut Kuroko kembali.

"Dasar anjing nakal"

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian**

"Konbanwa Kurokocchi"

"Konbanwa, Kise-kun. Silahkan masuk, Midorima sudah datang"

Hari ini, Akashi mengadakan acara reuni kecil-kecilan dengan rekan satu timnya semasa SMP. Nijimura, Haizaki, dan Momoi tak luput dari undangan.

 **GUK**

"Waw. Dia memang benar-benar mirip denganmu Kurokocchi"

 **GUK! GUK GUK!**

"Wah, yang ini mirip Akashicchi. Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya-ssu"

"Rumah ini lebih layak disebut sebagai tempat penampungan anjing daripada disebut tempat tinggal kalian berdua, Akashi. Kuroko" Midorima yang _tsundere_ berkomentar dengan gamblang.

 **TING TONG**

Kuroko membukakan pintu sementara Akashi menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

"Konbanwa, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san"

"Konbanwa Tetsu-kun/Yo! Konbanwa Tetsu"

Tak lama, Murasakibara dan Nijimura datang. Aomine dan Momoi yang belum sempat masuk ke dalam apartemen Akashi dan Kuroko ikut menyapa mereka.

"Nijimura-san, kau datang. Konbanwa"

"Konbanwa Kuroko, minna"

"Konbanwa minna-chin. Are? Zaki-chin belum datang?"

"Haizaki tidak bisa datang karena masuk angin. Kali ini dia tidak berbohong, tadi sebelum kemari aku pergi ke rumahnya dan dia memang benar-benar sedang sakit"

"Nijichin-san perhatian sekali terhadap Zaki-chin"

"Semuanya silahkan masuk. Tidak enak kalau membicarakannya di depan pintu"

Kuroko bermain dengan anjing-anjingnya yang kini sudah berkembang biak. Ada lima belas ekor anjing yang ada di apartemen Kuroko. Itu sudah termasuk tiga anjing tertua, Tetsuya Nigou, Seijuro Nigou, dan Nigou Nigou.

Akashi hendak menghampiri Kuroko namun Kuroko menghampiri Akashi duluan. Ia mengambil makanan anjing yang ia buat sendiri untuk anjing-anjing mereka.

Tidak praktis, tapi beginilah Akashi dan Kuroko merawat anjing-anjing mereka. Menyiapkan makanan sendiri misalnya, bagaimanapun juga, makanan instan itu tidak sehat sebagus apapun nutrisinya. Yang alami lebih sehat.

Kuroko mengantar makanan untuk anjing-anjingnya. Ada satu anjing yang paling aktif, berisik, riweuh dibandingkan anjing-anjing lain yang tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan jatah makanan dari majikan mereka.

"Ryouta, jangan mengganggu Tetsuya"

"Apa? Aku daritadi diam kok sambil nonton infotainment-ssu"

"Bukan kau, tapi Ryouta Sangou"

"Hah?"

Kise masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Akashi. Namun Kuroko dengan baik hati menjelaskan.

"Ryouta Sangou itu nama salah satu anjing peliharaan kami, Kise-kun. Kami menamainya seperti itu karena ia pecicilan dan bola matanya berwarna kuning"

"Heee?"

Kise kaget mendengarnya dan langsung menyambar anjing yang dimaksud. Ia mengangkat tinggi anjing tersebut namun anjing itu malah mengencingi muka Kise. Semua orang langsung menertawai Kise.

"Sangou hidoi-ssu. Kalian semua juga jahat-ssu. Jangan diketawai-ssu"

Momoi menghampiri kerubunan anjing yang sedang makan. Ada seekor anjing yang menarik perhatiannya. Di saat yang lain berebut makanan, ia malah asik tidur.

"Yang tidur itu pasti Daiki"

"Bukan, Momoi-san. Anjing itu namanya Rin Gogou, anjing yang masih bayi. Tapi ia masih berkerabat dengan Daiki Sangou. Daiki Sangou itu kakeknya Rin. Kalau Daiki, itu yang paling rakus"

"Oh yang itu ya" Momoi menunjuk salah satu anjing yang rakus.

"Bukan, yang itu Taiga Shigou, dia anaknya Daiki Sangou jadi wajar saja ia mewarisi nafsu makan yang rakus dari ayahnya. Daiki Sangou itu yang bulunya hitam semua, yang itu"

Aomine tidak terima dengan pemberian nama tersebut. Apalah arti sebuah nama tapi kalau namanya dijadikan nama sebuah anjing, tentu ia tidak terima.

"Hoy hoy! Apa-apaan kalian ini? Sebenarnya atas dasar apa pemberian nama itu?"

"Nama belakang seperti nigou, sangou, shigou, atau gogou itu menunjukkan keturunan keberapa. Yang paling atas itu Nigou, kemudian keturunan di bawahnya sangou, begitu seterusnya"

"Lalu mengapa pakai nama gue segala?" Aomine maish bingung dengan namanya yang dijadikan nama seekor anjing

"Iya. Aku tidak terima-ssu" Kise yang sudah membersihkan wajahnya karena dipipisi salah satu anjing milik Kuroko ikut-ikutan protes.

"Karena bola matanya mirip"

Semua orang langsung mengerubuni anjing-anjing yang sedang memenuhi asupan nutrisi tubuh kecil mereka. Mereka random mengambil anjing

"Yang ini pasti Atsushi nodayo"

Midorima memprediksi karena melihat bola matanya yang berwarna _lavender_.

"Betul. Atsushi Sangou. Selain itu badannya yang paling besar"

Aomine melakukan hal yang sama dengan Midorima. Ia tidak mengambil anjing secara random. Tapi mengambil anjing yang ia ketahui sebagai Daiki Sangou.

"Ho? Jadi kamu Daiki Sangou yah? Mau bermain _one-on-one_ dengan ku?"

 **GUKGUK!**

"Yosh! Anjing pintar"

Berbeda dengan Aomine yang akur dengan kembarannya, Kise justru malah bertengkar dengan kembarannya.

"Dasar kau anjing jelek-ssu! Kau ini Ryouta, kau ini cakep. Kelakuannya juga harus cakep-ssu"

 **GUKGUKGUK!**

"Dikasih tahu malah ngelawan! Kamu tidak akan bisa menarik perhatian cewek-cewek cantik kalau kau begitu-ssu!"

 **GUK! GUKGUKGUK!**

Biarlah para tamu mereka asik dengan anjing-anjing Akashi dan Kuroko. mereka tidak sadar kalau Kuroko sudah menghilang. Ia kembali ke dapur untuk membantu Akashi menyiapkan makanan. Sambil diam-diam mencuri ciuman.

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **dengan tidak elit :v**

* * *

AN: Yee~ akhirnya kesampean bikin AkaKuro bondage xD semoga kalian puas yah walau Akashi gak pernah puas /loh

Gimana? Hawt gak enaenanya? Review, follow, atau favoritenya please :3

 **V**

 **V**


End file.
